


Billwise - Wolf Edition

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Knotting, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bill gets raped by Pennywise disguised as a wolf, I don't know what else to say
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Pennywise
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144
Collections: Anonymous





	Billwise - Wolf Edition

Bill was currently looking for Georgie alone… as usual. He didn’t mind having the alone time, on the contrary he actually liked it, it was a nice break from his friends bickering but… it got dissuading looking for Georgie alone. It was just… infuriating to Bill how his friends just didn’t believe him, Georgie had to be alive, he just had to be. He understood that they still had stuff to do, especially Stan but that didn’t help any. Bill kicked a rock in the forest, hitting a tree. Out of the corner of his eyes he thought he saw movement. 

“Guh-Georgie? I-is that You” 

More movement, Bill spun around to where he thought the movement was from but saw nothing. The young boy continued walking, thinking it was either just his mind or a small animal. That was until a few minutes later when he heard something walking behind him, quickly turning his head he saw a wolf with a child’s arm in it’s mouth. Fuck. Why did it have to be a wolf Bill thought as he started running, his mind barely making a note of the arm in the Wolf’s mouth. His legs were carrying Bill as fast as he could, he could hear the wolf chasing him. Bill had never particularly liked wolfs even though he liked dogs, he never knew why, he just didn’t. It didn’t take long for the wolf to catch up to him and jump onto his back, bringing Bill down to his knee’s, his breath quickening.

The Wolf stayed on top of Bill, not moving any for a few minutes, Bill’s breath slowing down. The Wolf then started licking at Bill’s neck causing him to shiver at the feeling as well as flinch thinking it was going to bite into his neck and kill him. Why was the wolf doing this? It was just an animal. Bill tried to move his legs and arms to try to get the wolf off of him, but failing to do so, the heavy Wolf denying him any movement.

“S-stop! Please let me go!” 

The Wolf only growled in response before clawing at Bill’s arms, making them bleed slightly. Bill felt tears start forming in his eyes from the pain, and then the Wolf got off of him, but before Bill could do anything his clothes were slashed away by the Wolf, leaving him completely naked. Bill tried again to move but found his body not following his orders, he was completely frozen. He looked at the wolf, at the yellow eyes, his body shivered involuntarily for some reason being in this position was arousing, Bill didn’t know why but it was. The Wolf then started licking at Bill’s asshole, causing the boy to let out a small moan. The Wolf’s front paws dug into Bill’s knees, causing them to bleed and hurt whenever the Wolf slightly moved. 

Bill was trying to think why the fuck a wolf would be doing this? And then he thought about the clown his friends had been seeing… if it could shape-shift then… but why would it fuck him? These thoughts were interrupted when he felt the front paws on his shoulders, and something poking at his tight hole. Bill started saying no repeatedly, but his words had no effect on the wolf as it thrusted it’s ten inch cock into Bill, pain and arousal shooting through the young boys body as he screamed, feeling like his ass was being torn apart. Bill felt tears starting to pour out of his eyes as he let out quiet whimpers of pain as the wolf began fucking him at a rough place, the claws digging into his shoulders. 

Against his will Bill felt his dick harden as the wolf constantly rubbed against his prostate sending shivers of pleasure up his spine alongside the pain. He felt himself lose what little control of his body he had leave as he let the wolf fuck him hard. Bill could feel the hot pants from the Wolf’s mouth against his ear as the thrusting continued at the rough and hard pace, Bill swore his ass was bleeding from the size and little preparation he had. Why couldn’t his first time have been with Stan, or Eddie… or any of his friends really and not this creature?

Soon the wolf started slowing down, the thrusts getting more and more erratic and soon the wolf was cumming the hot seed flooding Bill’s used ass, and Bill screamed again, for two reasons, the first was that he came as well, his cum shooting onto the forest grass below him and the second was the wolf’s knot, it was big, if Bill had to guess it was four inches in diameter and it hurt like hell and he couldn’t do anything about it aside from wait it out and hope the pain goes away. And the pain did eventually go away, after ten minutes, Bill wondered how long this would take, it wasn’t like he was pressed for time for anything but his position was getting uncomfortable. Eventually the knot went down and the wolf pulled out, leaving Bill to collapse onto the ground below him as he looked up at the wolf before passing out, not before seeing the wolf change form into a clown.


End file.
